Strangers, Again
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: AU: A young man shares his point of view of his happy relationship with the girl he ever dreamed of but slowly that love is fading. One shot. AU. Lucy Heartfillia & Gray Fullbuster. Warning contain Rated M.


**Strangers, Again**

**Summary:** A one shot story based in a YouTube video with the same title 'Strangers, Again' by WongFuProductions. A young man shares his point of view of his happy relationship with the girl he ever dreamed of but slowly that love is fading.

**Disclaimer:** Strangers, Again® by WongFuProductions and Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro.

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

"You know you don't have to go." I said. I really don't want to sound like I was begging her but my tone can't seem to hide the truth. I was staring at the back of the young lady with golden hair pacing around my bedroom; her face is expressing her annoyance – probably to me – while she collects her clothes and personal belongings and stuffing it inside her bag. I was like her shadow following her every move.

"Can't we just talk about this for a second?" I said again but she did not response to me at all. As if I did not exist inside this room – my room by the way – she's busy slipping her foot on her red sneakers and then she started to pace again. It was not even seven o'clock in the morning yet and I was getting irritated to this blonde girl. The blonde girl who happens to be my girl friend. "Lucy will you stop pacing around and talk to me?" I said irritation is on my voice and face.

Then she spun around, armed with her pout and frown, she crosses her arms together and stares. "You think I'm stupid?" she said and this time it was my turn to frown.

"You know I don't think that about you at all." I said trying myself to sound calm. She scoffs at me and started to walk downstairs. I rolled my eyes with irritation and of course follow her.

"Yeah you don't say it but I know you're thinking it that way." She said while stepping down the stairs.

We both landed on the base of the stairs. "I thought you're a nurse not a psychic." I suddenly said and it was too late for me to withdraw my words, pain crosses her brown eyes when she turns her face at me.

"See?" she said with her accusing voice and grab her bag and cross the living room towards my apartment's white wash door.

"Okay, look I'm sorry that I don't want to go to your friend's house today. I know your piss at me for being jealous at him but we'll still have our dinner tonight right?"

She spun around with her hands on the door knob. "I don't think we should go." She said after she stares at me. "It's better if we end this, Gray; we only argue and never have time to make up for it. I'm tired. I needed some space." She said after that she turn the knob and exited my apartment leaving me shock and pain.

I face palm myself, the door is still open and I can still see her retreating back getting smaller and farther from me. I push the door and drag myself – looking like a zombie – into my couch. I flop on my leather couch, rest me head on the back rest and stares at my cream-color ceiling.

'_It's better if we end this, Gray; we only argue and never have time to make up for it. I'm tired. I needed some space.' _Maybe she's right. Scratch that. Actually she _is _right. These past months we started our word war, cold war and any kind of war. It only gets worst when she spends too much time in her work and missed our sixteenth monthsarry. Lucy is a nurse and I know with that kind of profession she had to have more time for her work – different kind of life is on her hand – but that didn't stop me from harassing her of questions of 'why did she not show up on our date' or 'what is more important to her' and then we never really talk about that argument but I never really imagine that that was the start of the crack in our relationship.

Lucy was beyond special to me. I love her. I was deeply in love with her. I felt getting a little drowsy and never bothered to wipe off the tear that strolls down my cheek. I took and deep breathe and started to doze off. Maybe this whole thing is just a dream. Maybe when I wake up I will find Lucy lying on my couch next to me, her head in resting on my lap and my hand is caressing her blonde and soft lock.

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

Stage One – Meeting

_One year and four months ago. I was inside the Magnolia's Public Library. I was supposed to meet my friend slash rival Natsu Dragoneel and I was thirty minutes early. After logging in on the entrance I went towards one of the section of the books, trailing on the shelf with my index finger while looking for an interesting book to read I glance up in front of me and saw a girl with blonde hair that is tied in blue ribbon in singular bunch way over to her right. She's apparently trying to get a book that is out of her reach._

_Feeling like a gentleman I walk towards her and grab the book she's trying to reach and handed in to her. I momentarily pause when she turns her head at me. The blonde girl – probably the same age as mine, twenty three – stares at me looking startle. She has brown and round eyes and pretty petite face._

"_Thank you." Her angelic and soft voice snaps me from being mesmerize at her. With a blush on my cheeks I handed the book to her and turn my back. I was really surprise how beautiful she is. Not that it's my first time seeing a beautiful girl – the secretary of my boss in our Architectural Firm name Erza Scarlet is one hell of a bishojou and also my step brother Lyon's girl friend name Sherry is also beautiful – but the beauty that that blonde girl had takes my breath away – corny but she did._

_I sigh and grab a book that I never really bother to look over at the title; I look for an empty chair around. I found one near the large and tall window of the library. I seated on the two-person couch and was about to look on the book on my hand when I saw the blonde girl standing near me in my p_eriphery.

"_Hi." She greeted. I know it's too embarrassing but I was too stunned to respond so I gave her a wince smile. "Every thing's full so can I sit next to you?" she said her head motioning on the empty space next to me. I dumbfounded drag my eyes at the empty space next to me then eagerly nodded my head at her. She smiles and occupies the space._

_I was actually too self conscious; I can literally sense the warm from her, I can even smell the sweet perfume she's wearing. I felt the warm blush crosses my cheeks again. I heard her clear her throat so clad with a deep blush I turn my head at her._

"_Uhmm…" she hums looking unsure from my face towards the book I was holding. "You're actually ready that?" she ask mixtures of amusement and disbelief while motioning her head my book. I blink and drag my eyes from her brown orbs to the book on my grip. I didn't know that my red face can turn even redder when I saw the title of the book on my hand._

_How to diagnose ERECTILE DISFUNCTION? – The book said. As if the book have life-threatening virus I abruptly and comically throws the book on the coffee table in front of us. "NO!" I exclaims startling the blonde girl and earning confuse and annoy gaze from the people inside the library. I cleared my throat trying to calm myself._

"_Uhh no, I found the book on the chair, I only grab it to place it on the table. Yeah." I said not pausing to breath. She chuckles; I thought she'll be disgusted on me but she chuckled and I was glad. Relief washes over my face as I sigh and chuckle as well._

_We started our casual chat, her name is Lucy Heartfillia, 23 years old and she's a nurse in Magnolia General Hospital. She loves book and aspiring to be one and usually spends her day off in the public library. I told her I also like book – which is partly a lie; I like book but only when girls in swim suits are on the front page; come on I am a healthy twenty three years old man._

_She tried to let me read the book on her hand. I hesitantly accepted and I tried my best to read the book, __the adventures of two young boys, a Prince and a Pauper, who exchange roles and stations in life. I was a little getting dizzy and sleepy and half way the book I close it and handed over the book to her lying that I wanted to read the book but she should read the book first. She seems not to doubt anything because she just smile and took the book back from me._

_Hours counted – totally ignore the incoming call I'm receiving probably from Natsu – and concentrated on her reading out loud some parts of the line from the book to me. Half an hour till lunch break, she snaps the book close and said that she needed to go. I don't want her to go yet but I nodded and said my good bye._

_I was confused when she handed a small piece of paper to me after writing something to it. Her face was red after I accepted it._

"_See you, Gray." A tingling sensation run through my vein when she utter my name. I smile and wave my hand at her. After she disappear I tried my best not to exclaim a 'yes' when she handed over to me her cell phone number and e mail address. I totally forgot about Natsu and walk back home, I felt like I was in cloud nine._

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

Stage Two – The Chase

_All wanted is to know more about her. We started as strangers and I use that excuse to get to know more about her but the more I know about her life the more I fall in love with her and every time I saw her I always felt these little butterflies in my stomach. I hang out with her in the library in her day off. I brought her to my favorite spot around the Magnolia City. I introduce her to my friends. She introduce me to hers. She told me everything about her as I tell her the story about my life. An only child, her father is a business man, her mother is already dead, her passion on writing and dreaming to publish her own book. In exchange all that I told her my life. I have two step siblings, Ultear and Lyon, about my step mother and my biological father, about my passion on drawing dream houses._

_I never really wanted to say good bye to her every end of our 'date'. Sometimes I ended up calling her and chatting with her until three o'clock, I still wanted to talk to her but I know she's tired from work and needed to rest._

_My friends, most especially Natsu, teases me because whenever I received calls from her I will drop everything I was doing on that moment and will immediately accept her calls. One time we're in the middle of meeting about the latest projects, when I felt my cell phone vibrating, I immediately excuse myself from my co workers and accepted her call. My co workers eyed me mixtures of amusement and irritation._

_One month after that, we're walking side by side in the park of Magnolia while the sun is slowly setting. Orange light bath the whole park. Chatting about something but my mind was drifting about the velvet box on my pocket. It has been one month since we started our date and feeling that I was deeply in love with – and I'm sure she's feeling the same way as well – I wanted everything to be official._

"_What's wrong?" Lucy asks sensing that I was actually not listening to her. I heave a sigh and pull her on the wooden bench under the large tree of sakura. Lucy was clearly confused but she let me take her to the bench. I gently push her down the chair as I seated next to her. I knew my face is showing emotions but love is clearly on my eyes. I took her hand after affectionately tucking some of her hair behind her ear._

_I took out the box and show her the ring inside. It was a silver ring adorned with a small diamond in shape of heart. Her eyes narrows with confusion but when I took the ring from the box and pushes it on her ring finger, her face is clearly surprise but at the same time gladness sparkles on her eyes._

"_Will you be me girl friend, Lucy?" I ask affectionately and softly. Lucy's lips slowly form a beautiful and wide smile. Her eyes sparkle with tears of joy. Her smile alone gave me the answer that I was longing to hear from her. She wraps her arms around my neck as I snake mine around her waist._

"_Yes." She whispers lovingly._

_I nodded after pulling her away from me and stare at her eyes before crossing the gap of face and capture her lips with mine. That day was the happiest day of my life._

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

Stage Three – Honeymoon

_We're official boy friend and girl friend after that and if felt like my dream finally came true. The girl I fell in love with at first sight in the public library is now my girl friend. Nothing can be sweeter than this. We spend more time together; we are far more intimate with each other than before. Doing a sweet and in love couple should be doing. Holding hands. Cuddling. Kissing. Those only strengthen my love and bond for her._

_We spends every day together, I pick her up on the hospital, walk around the Magnolia Park – sometime I carry her on my back when she feels like it – we ate around the town and from time to time we affectionately spoon-feed each other. Share each other's ice creams. Took gazillion of pictures of our daily life and everyday date. Of course we – make love – if you're far too curious. We spend our afternoon in my apartment when a heavy storm suddenly pours down; she's not able to return to her own apartment in Strawberry Street._

_As a gentleman, I let her sleep on the bed and I occupy the floor but still next to my bed. I toss and turn on the floor, not because I am not comfortable – partly maybe yes – on the floor but the mere thought of the girl I wanted to spend my life with is in _my room_ and _on my bed_. I felt warm creeping on my body and I scolded myself feeling a bit – aroused – at the mere thought of Lucy._

_She must've been heard my multiple sighs before peeking on me on the edge of my bed. I blink and turn my head at her when I felt she planted her hand on my arm. It was a quiet invitation for me. So I climb on my bed – not looking excited of course – and slip inside my thick comforter. It only started on a simple kiss on her forehead when she wraps her arms around me. Then my lips travel to her closed eyelids then to her nose and slowly my lips touches her lips. It was only a light kiss as if asking her permission but when she did nothing against it I deepened my kiss on her._

_She moan as if asking for more so push my tongue inside her which she obediently parted her lips for an easy entrance. My one hand pressed on her nape while the other in planted on her back pulling her closer to me. Lucy's hands are busy caressing my black hair. Our tongue dances around her wet cavern, each not wanting to hold back. I slowly pushes her back flat on my soft bed and trap her between my body and the bed. A blush crosses her cheeks when her hand move to the helm of my t-shirt pulling it off my head. I captures her lips once more while my hands are busy taking off the large t-shirt I lend to her _– seeing that she doesn't have any extra clothes with her _– underneath me is my blonde girl friend wearing only her undergarment which ignited the fire inside me. I hungrily kiss her again as she responded it with a moan. My lips trails from her jaw down to her neck nibbling and teasing her a bit. She moan _– obviously ecstatic about my lips exploring her neck down to her chest. I slip my hand behind her back and unhook her bra. I felt her body froze _– feeling the subtle fear _– so I capture her brown orbs with my black ones silently asking permission. When she let out a small and shy smile at me I totally slip the bra off her arms revealing the gifted breast.______

_______Lucy wrap her arms around her protectively _– seeing that I was staring at her chest hungrily _– but then I slowly pulls her arms away from her._____

___"Let me look at you." I said with my husky voice. She bite her lower lips but still obediently removes her arms off her and wrap it around my neck when I dive towards one of her hardened nipple. My tongue teases her nipple and Lucy responded by arching her back closer to me and groans for more. My thumb is busy playing with her other nipple. Our breathing started to become labor. Our body release more heat and rubbing our skin with each other. Her hands play around my hair as she groan and feeling the tease I'm doing on her chest. My lips left her chest and captures her lips once again. I felt her hand move to the garter of my boxer's short. I gladly oblige when she tries to remove the only garment I'm wearing revealing whole body to her. I groan when I felt her soft hand on my harden, playing, stroking and feeling my hardness. My brain freezes while I let her do what she wanted to do with my harden sword. She pushes me away after that _– I frown naturally _– and hurriedly take off her panties. I smiles and captures her lips again and felt her legs wrap around my waist pulling me closer to her._____

_____"I wanted you inside my, Gray." she pleadingly said with her husky voice. I nodded and position my self into a thrust. My first attempt, Lucy groan mixtures of pain and pleasure. I ignore the stinging pain from my back when she dig her nail into my skin after my second thrust. In compensation with the pain _– and pleasure _– I'm causing her I intertwine my hands into her hands and buried it on the side of her head and nibbling her lips. I thrust again burying my face in the side of her neck while she nibbles my shoulder; biting my flesh with every thrust and licking it afterwards. ________Everything happened slowly, painfully – for her – and sweetly. I was her first and I was far more than happy when she surrenders herself to me. At the end we both whispers each others' name passionately._

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

Stage Four – Comfortable

_We are both comfortable with each other after that. She'll still blush if I tease her about it and I will fall in love with her blushing face again. Being comfortable with each other is a necessary in a relationship but I never knew that there are two way to use that comfort in a relationship. A positive and negative way. Positive is when a couple try to strengthen their relationship and bond using that comfort but the negative way if when couple use it to build a wall between them. We both use the latter._

_We still spend time with each other but it started to be less and less each week. She's busy. I'm busy. We talked about this whole 'busy' thing before but we only ended up in an argument. The next day we acted as if nothing happen and never really talk about our previous argument – no one wants to lower each pride to say sorry. Maybe that's why our relationship slowly creating a crack that would lead to shatter our love between us._

_Slowly the warmth between us changes into coldness. The excitement to hear each other's voice lessen. The intimacy between us slowly was fading. We're slowly forming the worst thing – taking each other for granted – I know I still love her and maybe she is too but that doesn't change the fact that each of us stops trying to care and strengthen our relationship._

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

Stage Five – Tolerance

_The worst thing I felt after we had that fight one week ago – she forgot our monthsarry date which we always celebrated every eight of the month – I yelled at her and she yelled back. We have cold wars between us and like before we never bother to talk about it. That's when I felt this – tolerance – it's as if we're only tolerating each other for the sake of this relationship. It's the worst, so worst that I felt nauseated. It's as if there's no love between us anymore._

_When I was on my way to the hospital, I saw Lucy __from afar__ standing in front of the door of their hospital; she wears her white uniform and white sneakers. Her hair is loose behind her and tuck on her shoulder is her large bag. I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw a young man –__tall young man with a slim build who sports long spiky blonde hair framing his head__ – talking animatedly with Lucy. I never thought I will feel insecure, that young man – obviously flirting with her – h_is facial features are quite handsome_._

_When Lucy saw me approaching them she waves her hand at the young man and walk towards me. I kiss her cheeks but gave her a sourly expression. We never exchange words until we reach the park of Magnolia._

"_Who was that?" I ask trying to hide the jealousy and irritation._

_Lucy frowns at me while sipping her iced tea. "Who's 'who'?" she ask clearly confuse._

"_Than man talking with you back there in the hospital."_

_Lucy lifted her eyebrows and recognition appears on her eyes. "Ah, him? Hibiki-san, the new nurse." She said casually still walking and sipping her drink._

"_Did I disturb something between you?" again I tried not to sound like accusing but she still seems to catch my accusing tone so she spun around with a frown on her forehead._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I was talking about him and you back there? He's obviously flirting with you."_

_She arched an eyebrow obviously irritated at my accusing voice. "He's not flirting with me. We were just talking."_

"_That's not—."_

"_Can we not argue today? I'm tired and I badly wanted to have some rest." She said with her dismissing voice, she turns her back at me. I was furious so instead of following her I also turns my back at her and walk away. I miss the chance to see her glancing at me and pain crosses her brown eyes when she saw me walking away from her._

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

_Stage Six – Downhill_

The effort to try making everything back to normal seems all futile. We're not like the same, we're not sweet with each other, we call each other but it only last for two hours. No more energy. No more intimacy. I grew tired of her cold shoulders at me. I made no effort to reconcile with her every time we argue – a thing that we're doing quite often these days – she also made no effort saying sorry and making things up. Okay, argument is one thing normal between couple but if that couple we're too tired to make things up that relationship will turn into downhill. And the next thing I knew I'm feeling tired of this relationship – a feeling that I've never dream I am going to feel someday – the girl that I thought unique is no longer special on my eyes.

I open my eyes when a conclusion suddenly dawn on me. My heart clenched when I thought about it but I know I have to do this. Continuing this relationship just so I can continue to hold on to her is already a useless excuse. So I never imagine that everything will end up to this. I called her through cell phone after she walk out like awhile ago. I'm officially breaking up with her.

**Ω =⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

_Stage Seven – Breaking Up_

I never really wanted to do this. We both quietly sit under the same three and the same wooden chair where I ask her to be my girl friend. We're disturbingly quiet. Letting the other to start talking. She obviously knows the reason why we are here but she still keep her silence and I did too. If it were up to me I don't want our relationship to end but there's no point to continue a relationship – even though love is still there – if both parties don't have any interest in continuing.

"I think this is for the best." She said after the forever silence.

"I guess." I said then silence follows again. I lean on my lap placing both of my elbows there and face-palm myself, trying my best no to cry. I heard a subtle sob from her before she stand up and left me there struggling my best not to howl out though I was sobbing softly as well.

I know that we're suppose to move on – that is directed to me – but the mere thought of losing her and never will be able to kiss her clenched my heart to no end. I sometimes call her but never have the courage to talk to her because the moment she said 'hello' from the other line I was either speechless or suddenly pressing the end call button.

Of course I'm acting weird and that probably scares her but I still continue follow her – exactly what a stalker would do but that stop six months ago. My friend smack – literally – some senses that following her around is not going to let me move forward. So did stop – painstakingly though – and try to live my life the way it should be. I never heard any news about her.

I thought I was never going to see her again but one day while I was walking inside the public library – in hopes to see Lucy there again – I abruptly halted at the sight. Oh I did saw her but I never said I wanted to see her with another man – most especially that Hibiki jerk talking to her before.

She was laughing and glowing actually like she never break up with me six months ago – it's clear that she's already move on from the part we're we shared our story – and found another 'love' with that Hibiki. The scene is too painful for me so I was about to turn around when she glance over at me.

"Gray?" she said looking surprise.

"Yo." I greeted back casually. She stands up and pulls Hibiki with her.

"Hi. How are you?"

_Not good. _"I'm fine. So you're still going here huh?"

"Oh yeah but only once a month."

I frown. "Why?"

"Three months ago I move to Hargeon City and staying there. Probably for good." She gasps and flings her arm at Hibiki's arm. "This is my boy friend, Hibiki Laytis. Honey, this is Gray Fullbuster. He's an architect."

"Hibiki. Nice to meet you dude." Hibiki said and hold out a hand and for a second I stare at his hand in front of me. I badly wanted to punch his handsome face for flirting with my girl friend – technically my ex girl friend – but manners kick in on me. I shook his hand and force a smile.

"Hey. Gray Fullbuster." I said politely. We chatted for awhile, exchanging details after those six months not seeing each other. Of course Hibiki knew the past between us but never really bother to ask. Past is past. After painstakingly acted I'm okay I said my goodbye to them, wanting to quickly disappear from there.

I walk towards my room but first I disconnect me phone wanting no one to disturb me. I seated on my carpeted floor and lean my back against the side of my bed. I scoff as my hand runs through my black hair. I stared at my bed. The bed where she gave me her first night. The bed where we only lie down with my arm around her and her head resting on my arm. The bed where we sometimes talk about our future if we ever get married, how many children we wanted, how they wanted to grow old together.

I just lost the girl I thought I am going to spend the rest of my life with. It is so hard to believe that the happiness and love we shared will turn to 'that' – break up and what's worse is that we're back being strangers with each other again.

**T.H.E E.N.D**

Ω **=⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

**Sabrina-chan's Musing Corner: **Reviews? Apologies for the wrong grammars, spellings and tenses. I was actually in a hurry posting this. Thanks XD

**May 11, 2011** - I edited the whole story and if I missed some grammars and spellings and tenses feel free to point it out

**Saya** my dear (and only reviewer) thank you so much spread the news about Strangers, Again ne? harrharr just kidding XD xoxo

Ω **=⁰ ώ ⁰= Ω**

**Japanese Translation:** bishojou – a very pretty woman


End file.
